This invention relates to solder extractor apparatus and more particularly to such extractor apparatus which has an improved operator's control to expedite the solder extraction operation.
Apparatus currently available similar to the present invention is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,594 issued on Nov. 19, 1968. In this patented device the motor-pump assembly is controlled by an operator's foot pedal switch independently of the solder extractor iron. As a result, the vacuum or pressure is not effectively available at the point of the solder extraction until the pump-motor has reached operating speed after the soldered connection has been melted. In addition, the vacuum and pressure is available at separate ports, requiring the operator physically to unplug and replug the hydraulic line between the respective ports on the front chassis panel.